Saiyen 1/2, Chaos and Property Damage
by Fanboyimus Prime
Summary: Ranma has his first day of school at Juuban High, Soun and Genma talk about the engagement,and Usagi and Ranma have a little chat.


Disclaimer:I don't own any of the stuff used in this..but I'm altering them in ways the creators of these series never would.   
  
It was the last day Juuban High School would be standing..though no one knew it yet.   
  
Ranma didn't care for a school uniform, and doubted one would survive the fights he gets into. So he wore his normal five pound blue training T-shirt, Chinese style black slacks,and twenty pound training boots, and of course clean underwear incase he fought something a lot more powerful than him. He also had his swords in a capsule.   
  
"I hope this is interesting" Ranma thought as he walked on a fence.   
  
***  
  
The four inner senshi knew something bad was going to happen when they hear the teacher say there was going to be a new student in the class.   
  
And they were right. The guy that Sailor Pluto was hell-bent on having killed was the new student in the class. Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus were probably on the way right now.   
***  
  
Ranma couldn't believe it..some of those girls that wanted to fight him were in his class. He couldn't wait for the Giynu Force wannbes to attack him. He looked over their power levels and knew they were pretty much by his standards.. wimps.   
***  
It had been several classes and Ranma was getting to point where he was about to yelled out "Hey do whatever you have to before a fight and fight me already" . Now he was sitting next to one of them,Usagi..who was now sleeping.   
  
"Mamoru..." Usagi whispered.   
  
"I hope that wasn't the guy in the tuxedo..man that guy was a disgrace to all fighters" Ranma thought. Then he got an idea...  
  
Ranma got up, picked up Usagi, and when she was in the air, ripped his desk and her desk off the floor and started to juggle them.   
  
Class skidded to a halt and everyone was shocked. Ranma smirked and then threw the desks, obliterated them with two Kibolts and gave Usagi a french kiss that would wake the dead when she landed in his arms. Her eyes shot open and Ranma put her down gently.   
  
Usagi was a blushing, incoherent mess. Her mutterings roughly translated to "I wish Mamoru was built like that, those strong arms, soft lips, incredible eyes, tight butt..."   
  
In the timestream Sailor Pluto was yelling profanity..and making normal words sound like profanity. Chibi Usa started to flicker like a dieing light bulb.   
  
Back in the classroom Ranma took a bow.  
  
"Hey Usagi..could Mamoru do anything like that?" Ranma asked.   
***  
At lunch Ranma was sitting in a tree and watching Usagi go on and on and on about him to her friends.   
  
"He's so handsome..and powerful, and graceful...and handsome" Usagi said.   
  
None of them had any doubts that Rei would have exploded into rage. Or the fact that they also had the same feelings to the mysterious Saiyen.   
  
Then Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Chibi Moon, Sailor Pluto and Tuxedo Kamen showed up...and they were extremely angry.   
  
***  
  
There wasn't a speech or any posing this time...  
  
"DEATH SCREAM!" Sailor Pluto bellowed.   
  
The blast was punched away by Ranma and hit Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune.   
  
Ranma smirked and said "Like I said...those fukus aren't that good of armor"   
  
Tuxedo Kamen hit Ranma over the head with his cane...and it shattered like cheap glass.   
  
"Got anything else?" Ranma asked.   
  
Tuxedo Kamen leaped back and threw roses at Ranma..which missed since Ranma was rolling on the ground , laughing and crying.   
  
"Please stop, I've never laughed like this before " Ranma said between laughs.   
  
Then Chibi Moon tried to hit Ranma with a Pink Heart Attack.   
  
Ranma belched the attack away.   
  
At this point all the Inners were suited up and ready to fight.   
  
***  
  
Ranma knew this wasn't a fight. It was a comedy act to him. These weren't fighters..they were walking jokes. OK maybe they would be powerful to a normal human..but Ranma hadn't been a normal human since he was seven years old.   
  
He leaped over Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune's attacks..Deep something and some Earth quake attack..  
  
Ranma smirked and yelled "Kid stuff..try this..Kame..Hame..MMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAA...HA!" as he cupped his hands.   
  
The Sailor Senshi hit the dirt.and half of Juuban High was vaporizedAuthor's Notes: Well Ranma hasn't charged up yet..except for the charge up doing a Ki attack does   
  
Needless to say everyone still around got out of there in a hurry..even Sailor Moon tried to bolt, but Sailor Mars held her back.   
  
"Hey Usagi has the right idea Sailor Mars" Ranma said.   
  
Everyone stopped.   
  
"You know who we are?" Sailor Mercury asked.   
  
"Only the four that are the same class with me since I could match their names with their Ki signatures" Ranma replied.   
  
Sailor Pluto charged..and Ranma leaped over her and hit her with the weakest Kibolt he could.   
  
"Like I said those things are crappy" Ranma said.   
  
Sailor Pluto blushed when she realized her fuku was vaporized by the Kibolt.   
  
Ranma hit her with a Kibolt and Sailor Pluto was now wearing Saiyen body armor.   
  
"That was a little trick Piccolo taught me" Ranma said.   
  
Everyone still there charged at Ranma, since Tuxedo Kamen took Chibi Usa with him.   
  
The fukus were all vaporized and replaced with Saiyen armor.   
  
"Look I'm not saying that body armor is perfect..but it'll take more hits than your fukus ever would"Ranma said.   
  
They all tried to hit Ranma with their strongest attacks in unison.   
  
  
Ranma powered up to about four thousand and hit every attack with a Kibolt...and the kibolts kept going and hit the school. It was true Ranma could have sent them skyward..but he was afraid he would have hit some aircraft and made a bigger mess than destroying the other half of the empty school.   
  
Then they heard the police sirens.   
  
"Well looks like this is over..bye!" Ranma said as he flew away.   
  
The Sailor Senshi scattered..and Sailor Pluto wondered if the Senshi even had any effective attacks that didn't have the risk of blowing up the planet that would hurt that guy.   
  
***  
  
Ranma felt great...his first day of school was good..and it probably would be his last day of school. Oh course he had to make a stop somewhere to make amends for today.   
  
***  
  
Usagi was glad all of her family was out the moment...she didn't want to have to explain the body armor. She found out that when she powered down she was still wearing the body armor.   
  
She changed into what she would normally wear and saw a familiar figure hovering out her window.   
  
"I didn't peak..I'm not a pervert' Ranma said before entering.   
  
"Then why did you kiss me?" Usagi asked.   
  
"Needed to wake you up..and was I better than that Mamoru you whispered in your sleep?" Ranma replied.   
  
Usagi blushed and whispered "Yes".   
  
"Look I don't want to fight you..I'm afraid I'll accidentally kill you all" Ranma said.   
  
"Like when you blew up half the school without trying" Usagi said.   
  
"Yeah...I didn't really power up and it still was devastating ..and I wasn't that powerful when I used those other kibolts..look you don't bother me and I won't bother you, OK?" Ranma.   
  
"I'll try.." Usagi said.   
  
"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Mamoru yelled.  
  
***  
  
"Soun I think we might have a few problems to work out before our families can be joined" Genma said.   
  
"What kind of troubles Genma?" Soun asked.   
  
"That aura was Ranma...and I made that story up since I had no idea what happened to him three months ago, when one night he just vanished had no idea if he ran away, was abducted by aliens, killed by some Amazon or sent to another dimension"Genam replied.   
  
"But he's a powerful warrior our grand children will be powerful and Ranma will be able to attract enough people to the dojo for us to get enough money to live like kings..." Soun said.   
  
"True..but in my training him to be a great martial artist..I've done a few things that he didn't like..and I doubt he forgot about them" Genma replied.   
  
"What kinds of things?" Soun asked.   
  
"The kind of training the Master gave us, a few forbidden techniques, and a cursed training ground" Genma replied.   
  
"But wouldn't he want to follow what honor demands?" Soun asked.   
  
"Before he left, of course, but now..I don't know..I honestly don't know" Genam replied.   
  
***  
  
Mamoru hit Ranma in the face. Mamoru broke several bones in his fingers on impact.   
  
"That was stupid" Ranma said.   
  
Chibi Usa hoped fading out of existence wasn't painful..because the future she hailed from was getting dimmer and dimmer. She started to cry.   
  
"I'll never get the chance to grow up, to date, get married and have kids" she said. She then ran out of the house.   
  
"OK can someone please explain what that was all about?" Ranma asked.   
  
***  
  
Author's Notes: You wanted more..well you got it. So was this as good as you thought it would be? Please send me some more feedback and suggestions..I'll see if I can use them(and use them in the most bizarre way I can).   
  
  



End file.
